


Tubbo needs therapy

by IndecisiveA



Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [4]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveA/pseuds/IndecisiveA
Summary: Tubbo’s sad and he thinks Tommy is dead. These kids need therapy.
Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112270
Kudos: 5





	Tubbo needs therapy

The feeling of going back into that portal was the worst thing Tubbo had ever felt. Worse than Eret’s betrayal, worse than when L’Manberg first blew up, worse than when Schlatt became president, worse than when Thechno shot him, worse than when Wilbur blew up L’Manberg.Stumbling through the nether, barley able to see through his tears. The guilt was overwhelming.

You could’ve changed that outcome.  
“Yeh, I could’ve...”

You should have visited him sooner.  
“Or I could’ve just listened and not exiled him...”

...  
“It’s all my fault.”

Tubbo’s legs gave in and he fell. He laid there for a moment unmoving. He wanted to be able to take out his compass, to see his Tommy. He wanted to show Tommy all the improvements he made to L’Manberg. He wanted to sit at their bench and listen to the discs. He wanted to go back, back to when there were walls, back to when Wilbur was there, back to when all there was to fight for was L’Manberg and the discs, back to when their lives weren’t in constant danger of being ended by an immortal blob and orphan slaying pig. He wanted to go back to when Tommy was there.

“I let this happen.” He mumbled through sobs. “If I had done better, if I had been a better president, a better friend. He di- he was alone...” Tubbo stood back up shakily.

When was the last time he had seen Tommy? It hadn’t been a good interaction. Had the last time they spoke been when Tubbo exiled Tommy... was the last thing he told his best friend was telling him to leave the country he fought neck and tooth to protect? 

Tubbo felt his gut twisting, stumbling all over the path that led back to the main portal. Almost toppling over the edge and into lava multiple times. The combination of tears and the warmth of the nether, he may as well been walking blindfolded. Dizziness clouding his vision making the path look like mist, Tubbo could be right on the edge of the path and have no idea, nor would he care. If he fell he wouldn’t care, if a ghast shot him he wouldn’t care, if he was suddenly attacked from all angles he wouldn’t care. 

He wouldn’t care enough to stop them.

He wouldn’t care enough to stop him.

He didn’t care enough to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 👍 any kind of interaction is appreciated :)
> 
> I’m to tired to write a proper note rn sorry.


End file.
